1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a control method of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One proposed structure of the vehicle is equipped with an engine, a planetary gear mechanism having a carrier connected to the engine and a ring gear connected to a drive wheels via an automatic multistage transmission, a first motor linked to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and a second motor linked to the ring gear of the planetary gear mechanism (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2005-264762